


Please keep an eye on unruly children at all times

by Amber_Flicker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, and rip is their exhasperated time dad, they are problem children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was gone for five hours and you destroy a solar system.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please keep an eye on unruly children at all times

“Please don’t tell me you just did what I think you did.”

“Uh. Well, what do you think-”

“Alright, we won’t tell you.”

The team stood at the window, watching the fiery remains of planets in the distance. The only ones who looked particularly upset about this were Kendra and Jax.

And Rip. The expression on his face was a mix between incredulity, frustration, and exhaustion. Ready to start yelling at them about messing up the timeline, no doubt. “I was gone for five hours and you destroy a solar system.”

“Only three quarters of a solar system.” Len.

“Don’t.”

It’s actually quite interesting, perhaps we could try to figure out how it happened by recreati-“

"I don’t think he likes that idea.” Sara observed. Rip seemed to take considerable effort to calm down. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke in a level voice.

“No, I certainly do not. Go to your rooms and stay out of trouble for once whilst I fix this mess.”

“‘Go to your rooms’?”

“Yeah, what are you? Our parent?”

“Time dad.”

“Rooms. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who gets the reference.
> 
> Come visit me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
